User blog:Jeffery Barber/Understanding the prophecy within the wizard of oz
While the wizard of oz app more than a fantastic children's story, it is actually one of several very valid foretellings of the battle of the Armageddon. You may not already understand the what and who is going to be bringing the darkness to all of our realities sooner than you might know or could even imagine or believe, until you have the requisite understanding that you may find with the knowledge I am going to lend you now. First, the reason the bible is so very esoterically veiled as to the prophecy is the fact that not only is there huge sections of it that have been mistranscribed, or omitted through time as in the 1800 years since the council of Nicea, in AD325-328, when Emperor Constantine convened the council in order to bring a consensus to the different limbs that would become the poisonous tree of the christian dogma. The council sought to create a profitable business out of something that was a very individual practice of spirituality. They successfully, for the most part, sought to insert themselves as "middleman" between us and the Architect of the Universe. This is not what this post is about, but you need some understanding of the true nature of what the book truly is, which is a prophecy of eschatological understanding, at least the old testament is, which the book of revelation was pared from and spliced onto the new testament to give it the climactic ending that has kept it on the best seller list for the last seventeen hundred years. The new testament is invalid to this understanding, and as is shown to us in both the gospels of mark and Luke, truly nothing more than a "deception", but again, this is the subject of a future post. All I'm trying to impart to you at this time, is that its virtually impossible to find any true understanding in the book, without certain knowledge's that unlock the whole book to render it, at least graspable. One of the knowledge's is that the entirety of the bible is rendered backwards, but this is not relevant until the "creature of dark" enters the action in the revelations of john of Patmos. You must also understand that there is almost no way to find this understanding about the prophecy without the most veiled apocraphyl book of the bible that was removed, when the church discovered that it was contrary to what they were "selling". The book of Enoch was removed from the bible when they figured out the Enoch tell us the truth, in the true nature of things. There are certain sects of Christianity where Enoch remains a valid book of the bible. Enoch tells us not only who is guilty of bringing it and where the battle of the Armageddon happens, the thing that got him escorted out of the building, is that he tells us that the true understanding of ascension is karma, rebirth and transmigration. Actually, there is a few verses that remain in the bible that explain this "truth" very clearly, but is so late in the game, that most people trying to get a valid understanding of the truth are so completely lost at that point that they are blindly reading the words without true comprehension of the valid understanding to be found. One of the understandings that we need to find understanding in the Oz prophecy, is who the "watchers" of the bible's Book of Revelation, are. In the three previous "battles of good and evil" that must be fought to bring an end to the Age, the "watchers" have not always been malevolent in nature. In the first two battles of good and evil, they were considered to be on the side of "good". These are the battle recalled to us in the "Epic of Gilgamesh" and the "battle of the ten kings", respectively. In the battle of good and evil that was fought prior to the flood of Noah, the Mahabharata, the watchers were of malevolent nature, as they are in the current battle to end the Age. There also another understanding that you must have that will help you understand the Oz prophecy, as well as help you understand that the bible is reversed, when we get to that point. This is what is in essence a mythology. It is this same mythology that gives us some of literatures greatest stories. The word "mythology", does not make it invalid, as a fairy tale, but instead, it refers to history that is so ancient that it has been lost to time. A story so old that it is nearly forgotten. This mythology is the same that is told to us in the Arthurian legends, the story of robinhood, harry potter, the lord of the rings, and the most comprehensive to grasp, in our time, is the story told to us in "Star Wars"" of the "creature of light" portrayed by Luke, and a "creature of dark" portrayed by Darth Vader. These individuals are known as "dynastic avatars" and they carry the avataric lineage in the form of blue blood. The first born son, (Luke) carries this dynasty from his father. The avatar vascilates from light to dark every generation. Not all "creatures of dark" are malevolent, though, and not all "creatures of light" are beneficent. While the blue blood is carried by the first male sire, any females sired prior to the first born son, also carries the blue blood and is referred to as "vectori". Each avatar also has a consort that is a vectori. (Princess Leia) Each avatar also has a counterpart as Darth Vader is to Obie won Kenobe. Just as these avatars are "Jedi Knight's", absolutely every one of the Templar Knight's was an avatar. The lineage of these knights all is traceable back to the bible book of Genesis chapter six, and the sires of the "Sons of Seth", the "sons of gods and daughters of man" and are true "Ben Elohim" or "Nephilim". There is an intricate social order that is a structured understanding of this, that has titles that include, "alpha", "alpha seat", "prince ascendant", "usher" and "vectori", that are held within this structure. You may recall that bibles at one time, actually had a section for the family genealogy of the owner, to be recorded. It was for this very reason that was there. In order to keep track of this knowledge. This genealogical and mythological understanding that the council of Nicea lacked understanding of, that created the issue of the reversal of roles and rendered the bible backwards. This basically placed the creature of light in the role of the creature of dark in the bible. Although the entire text is reversed, it is not relevant until the creature of dark makes his entrance. Ironically, this fact, while quite evident in Revelation, the understanding of this was not realized until I brought it to the attention of others about a year ago. Consequently, no one has really ever had true understanding of the bible until now, despite any claims made prior to this time. The reasoning here is that the bible is not truly understandable without this knowledge. I will go into the reasoning and evidences of this understanding, or actually lack of understanding in a future posting. In any case, at this point, the only thing we have established about the wizard of Oz is that Dorothy Gale is a vectori, and "creature of light". The "watchers" are of a malevolent nature and part of the army of darkness. In the prophetic foretelling, the watchers are represented as the "flying monkeys" a malevolent force that is under the control of the "creature of dark", who is represented by the "wicked witch of the west". So, at this point we have merely established that the protagonist in the story of the "wizard of Oz" is a "creature of light" and of the "watchers" of the bibles book of revelation, are the malevolent "flying monkeys" that are in the employ of the "creature of dark", the " wicked witch of the west". The other characters involved in the prophetic foretelling are also representational of other entities involved. The scarecrow, the tin woodsman, and the cowardly lion are representations of the troops of the New World Order. There evidences that allow understanding of this knowledge that I will circle back around to, later in this posting. The character of Glenda, the good witch of the north, is a representation of "time". The "Wizard of Oz" is representational of "God, the father" of the christian "trinity". The tower guard are all representations of the those individuals that have the "mark of the beast", which is the "pike" that has a representation of the creature of dark, in the blade. The flying monkeys are embodiments of the CIA, which are "monkeys" as primates, that "fly" that is representative of the fact that they are "watching" us all from hydrogen filled "rafts" that are made to appear invisible with "phased array optics" camouflage, now in its tenth generation. The munchkins and winkies are the individuals that are the recipients of the creature of dark's malevolence. They live in the area surrounding the witch's dark tower. The yellow brick road is representative of the "path" to enlightenment, and subsequent ascension, represented by the "emerald city". The "man behind the curtain" is representative of the fact that we are made "in his image". The Architect of the Universe, or Great Creator or Holy Ghost, is embodied by Toto. If you understand how He rolls, as a non interventionist type of supreme deity. Consider that Toto like the Old Man, is never in anyone business, never bothers anyone, but is always close by, and comes right away if you call to him. Which if you knew the Old Man as well as I do, you'd understand, is exactly how He works. Now, after Dorothy is "walking the path" towards enlightenment she meets the scarecrow, the tin woodsman, and the cowardly lion, that represent the NWO, in several ways. The first understanding is the cornfield. This is representational of the fact that the troops of the NWO are bivouacked currently in the fields and orchards of north America. Although Dorothy is the "creature of light" and the NWO is down with the creature of dark, the reason the they accompany Dorothy to the emerald city, is that the true creature of light that Dorothy represents, has befriended the troops of the NWO, and not only given them a message from the Creator, has entertained them, and shown them that beyond doubt, the CIA are nothing more than nerds with too much money. The lion is representing the troops of the NWO that are bivouacked in the woodlands and forests. One of the more veiled references is when the wicked witch threatens to turn the tin man into a "beehive". This is in reference to the Mormons, who, in large part, are the fomentors of the impending darkness. When you understand that the NWO has been recruited from countries that have been "groomed for decades by the missionaries of the Mormon church, and many of them have converted to Mormonism. Utah is the beehive state and the Mormons liken themselves to bees that are industrious. Both the military and the CIA has been largely infiltrated by Mormon operatives that have malevolent intent. The field of flowers that Dorothy et al are running through and fall asleep in until it rains, is representative of the chemical weapon that they will rain down on us all, that is named after the flower, "orchid". The "rainbow" that Dorothy sings about is a veiled warning about giant invisible cages that are built over the towns and cities in the west, and around the world. The cages are invisible to the naked eye, and nearly completely invisible to the digital lens, except in certain lighting or atmospheric conditions. If the sun hits these cages below the angle of refraction(49°) the cage material reflects a spectral or rainbow hue to the camera, hence, the "rainbow" to get over. The purpose of these cages is to either entrap or exclude people. (You never hear about those FEMA camps in California, and this is why). There are also cages built over some of the Mormon held businesses, such as grocery stores(Safeway, foodmaxx, albertsons, and others). If you notice that when Dorothy arrives in Oz, the strange nature of the flora in the surroundings, that grow in odd proportions, is representing the fact that the CIA has absconded with much of the nitrogen in fertilizers of late, this to access the hydrogen in it. Now, there is another understanding to be found in both the appearance of the flora, and why it is the "emerald city" is the only real "green" color in the movie. This is in reference to the fact that the CIA has genetically engineered chlorophyll to be more of a yellow color. There is no true green flora in the movie. Close but not true green. The ruby slippers are representative of the fact that the personification of Dorothy, is the true heir to the throne of the House of David, that has suddenly stepped up, and in front of one of the individual that was considered to be the apparent recipient, and skull and bones member named George w. Bush, who would rise through the House of Plantagenet. The personification of Dorothy, rises through the House of Perry, a closer descendant lineage to the Merovingian dynasty than the Plantagenet lineage. There is also a dynastic connection of Dorothy that connects him through the House of Anjou House of Maine. He is a dynastic avatar who is currently the one true "biblical" Prophet for the end of the Age of Man. The Prophet for the battle of the Armageddon, the Usher of Destruction, and the Magi to the 22nd incarnation of the Krishna. I am Dorothy. Category:Blog posts